Recoil (Viktor Ivanov)
Once known as "Shadow", Viktor Ivanov earned that name, fighting in wars and following orders. Known for his deadly aim and combat achievements in battle. Viktor now resides in New York City where he owns a small gun store and shooting range, taking up the name Recoil. Appearance Viktor easily stands at 5'6, sometimes using his height to his advantage in close quarter combat. He has dark brown hair, cut short to keep out of his face and piercing light blue eyes. He has a Mesomorph body, trained for tough situations and long falls. Viktor can usually be seen wearing baggy sweaters and pants for easy movement. Disposition Over the hundreds of years, Viktor has learnt many languages from his military positions. He speaks Russian, English, Italian, German and French, but not always fluently. Abilities * Decelerated Aging: Viktor's age doesn't effect how he looks or feels physically, he was born with this ability and always looked younger than most thought him to be. This does not make him immortal or invincible, his aging is just slowed. * Weapon Proficiency: Ever since his military days, Viktor has been known for being proficient with nearly any weapon he picks up. However, he can not use alien, magical or alien style weapons. * Enhanced Senses: Viktor was born with incredible vision, hearing, smell, taste and feel. He uses this to his advantage during his many years and still uses them to this day. However this can really mess with Viktor's mind when there is an overabundance of noise or certain sense around him. * Trajectory Manipulation: Many believe this ability to be quite overpowered, that you can just rotate a projectile in any direction after being released. But not for Viktor, He can only curve the projectile slightly to get around objects, but cannot completely reverse the motion from which it's already going. Skills * Language Fluency: Viktor is incredibly fluent in many languages from across the world due to his training and years spent in other countries for his military services. * Combat Expertise: Being 223 years old has it's advantages, Viktor has learnt many forms of martial arts and uses them in almost every day life. From hand to hand to being proficient with many weapons. Equipment Viktor Usually wears normal civilian clothes during the day. But during the night and on personal rebellious missions he can be seen wearing his attire for fighting and keeping his identity secret. This attire usually includes a standard 9 mm glock in his leg holster, reinforced metal in his gloves for hand to hand combat, and sometimes he carries around a Mosin–Nagant, which does slow him down History Born in 1793 to a family in Russia, at the age of 19 he joined the Russian's side to fight against the French during the French invasion in 1812. During a fire fight he took a shot to the arm, leaving him wounded for months despite his determination to get back out there. He managed to get back out onto the field before the French fled Moscow. Viktor's aim and determination was seen as spectacular, he worked his way up the ranks in the Imperial Russian Army until he was about 28. Many wondered why he still seemed so young when they asked his age, and this is when Viktor found out his body didn't age like everyone else's. In 1843, at the supposed age of 50, he sought new life in America, where he could start fresh. This didn't go so well as he became a well known criminal from theft due to poorness. After spending around 10 years in prison and then joined the North Union during the civil war. Straight after the civil war had finished, Viktor started going by a different name.. Flynn Johnson, hiding his old identity completely. By 1874, he was known as one of the most ruthless Sheriff's in Western America, until he decided it was time to leave that lifestyle in 1889, where he payed a couple of outlaws to challenge his town and shoot him in the shoulder, where he would pretend to be dead.. In 1915 a man with the same proportions, face and nearly every feature returned during the First World War, he went by the name of Joseph Smith and excelled at his position in training and on the field. Gathering this much attention didn't work for Viktor though, he needed to keep on the down low. Someone would eventually notice who he was.. Or what he was. Viktor continued to fight in World War 2 and Vietnam, even up to this day he still fights for America. Every now and then he would travel back to Russia, and other countries he visited in his time, to see how they have developed and changed. Viktor is now the proud owner of GunsPlus. Where he spends his time shooting in the built indoor range or out wandering the streets of New York City. But Viktor has a secret life he's been leading, ever since 1713 Viktor has been using his skills and physical abilities to dispose the world of bad people, corrupt politicians and even police officers. He goes by the name Recoil. And he never misses a shot. © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants